Used To
by Blackivy16
Summary: A songfic with FAX...I don't really know what else there is to write...R


**This is my first FanFic...Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride (unfortunately)...Don't own "Used To" by Daughrty...**

**"Used To" by Daughtry**

**Fang POV **

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around_

_You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down_.

I know I shouldn't have kissed you but I couldn't help it, I wanted you to stay with me forever. Now everything's changed between us and nothings like is used to be. Now it's like you have to think before you do or say anything around me. I was always there for you and I knew you'd always be there for me. But I guess that's not true is it…

_You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular. _

I would have followed you to the end of the world and back but then you had to go and let that stupid Ari stay and I just couldn't put up with that._  
_

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt._

We had to both go and be idiots, to stubborn for our own good. We couldn't be us anymore.

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see. _

When I saw you out sitting out on watch, you took my breath away every time. It took all my strength not to tell you how I felt. All I wanted was to feel your lips on mine.

_We used to have this under control.  
We never thought. _

It was like I had to think what I said and did around you to make sure I didn't scare you way and then I left. Now is doesn't matter anymore.

_We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
_

We could be together as easily as breathing, just you and me, then it was a struggle and now I can't even see your face anymore. It broke my heart to leave you standing there and not knowing if I would ever see you again.

_Can we get this back?  
_

I would do anything to be how we were before; I would give anything to just be with you again.

_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

I would settle for just being your best friend, but truthfully I want so much more…

**Max POV**

_I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say_

You were my best friend, my second in command, my rock, the one person I could always trust to be there for me and then you weren't there anymore. When you left you took the pieces of my heart with you.

_I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all. _

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt._

You kissed me and I couldn't believe it. I just didn't know what to think, it felt so right, but I just couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to say or do after that. I don't know how to be with you anymore, you're my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that, but it's to late now, you're gone…

_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._

When you were on watch I knew I was safe and the flock was safe. Seeing you sitting their made my heart swell with…well, I guess love, knowing you would always be there, but now you aren't.

_We used to have this under control.  
We never thought._

_We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me._  
It used to be so easy, then it got hard to be you and me and now there isn't even a you and me anymore…

_Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

I know that letting Ari stay was the right thing to do, but the price I had to pay wasn't worth it, losing you could never be worth anything.

_I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared._

When I don't see you by my side it shatters my heart every time. I keep remembering how long we've been together, all the great and not so great times we've had and it makes me want to just break down and cry, but I can't. I can't let the flock see. The only one I could share my true feelings with was you and you're not here…

_Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had.  
_

I hope that's how it is because when you left it looked like you didn't care about me or anyone. Your face was so impassive and it hurt me to much. I just wanted you to stay, but you didn't and I couldn't say anything.

**Fang POV**

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around._

You always talked to me about the stuff you couldn't and wouldn't let the flock see, about you, about the School, Jeb and everything else. Then you wouldn't talk to me and that was the worst torture there was, being with you and not talking. Now that I can't see you face everyday…It's a thousand times worse and I can't stand it.

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me._

There isn't a you and me anymore and I'm scared to think there never will be again.

**Both**

_Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
_

_To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be._

**Reviews are awesome! Constructive criticism is appreciated...Flames not so much...**


End file.
